


A Friendly Chat

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Crossover, Crossover Friendship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eating, French Characters, French-Speaking Allison, French-Speaking Armand, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male-Female Friendship, New Orleans, Roleplay Logs, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning Armand invited Allison to come see the estate that had been transported to New Orleans and left to him she meets him for breakfast and they chat, something she is still a little surprised she finds as easy as she does, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be an answer to a specific prompt but as I just got a string of bad news and haven't written anything in a few days and the prompt just wasn't cooperating I ended up just writing what I hope will be a log that **sideofrawr** and I can use in our game in a few days, but this will explain how the inn comes to be in game, how Armand got tons of money and a bit more on the Armand  & Allison friendship (which I hope to write more about in the future). I'm not sure if I got Allison's characterization right as I'm going off the RP version so I hope it's close.

Allison walked up to Surrey’s Café & Juice Bar a few minutes before nine, feeling quite excited. She was still a little nervous about things, about the fact that Armand had known the other her in Lawrence and had a close friendship with her. It was a bit daunting. But he was so nice and pleasant that most of the time she forgot about that. And he was usually quite apologetic when he mentioned something that the other Allison had talked about or gone through. Sometimes she would ask him to tell her about it; it was interesting to learn more about her. But other times she would let it slide and they would move on and it would just be a small hiccup.

But the more time they spent together, the less it seemed to happen. He seemed to settle into learning more about _her_ , and the differences between her and the version he had known, and she wanted to learn more about him so she was always asking questions. It was fascinating to meet someone from the past, who had lived through part of the French Revolution. He was very different than many of the men she knew and had known, different than lots of the guys at the university even if he wasn't much older, and it was an interesting juxtaposition. He was a true gentlemen, and she was lucky to have him as a friend.

And now he was going to take her on a tour of a real life English manor. If it was like some of the other things that had come for people who had arrived here in New Orleans, she imagined it would be exactly as he remembered it, so it would be full of antiques and history and stories. She couldn’t wait to hear the stories associated with everything, especially considering that it was _Percy Blakeney’s_ estate and he was the Scarlet Pimpernel. This was a dream come true.

She opened the door and was assaulted by some of the most delicious smells she’d smelled in a long time. Oh, they were _amazing_. She spotted Armand sitting at a table, wearing a green T-shirt and jeans with glasses on his face, sketching on a pad. He had said he realized he needed glasses in Lawrence and hadn't gotten them before he was taken, and it looked as though he had gotten a pair since the last time she saw him. “Look at you,” she said with a smile as she sat down across from him. “Vous avez l’air très agréable avec des lunettes sur.”

He looked up and gave her a wide grin. “Merci beaucoup. Vous avez l’air exquis aujourdhui.”

She blushed just a bit and glanced down at her outfit. She had dressed practically, as he had mentioned the estate was vast, but she had dressed up a little bit and taken care in her appearance. She wasn’t attracted to Armand, not really, not _exactly_ , but it didn’t hurt to look her best. If nothing else, it made her feel better. The compliment was proof that it had been the right choice. “You are too kind,” she said. She looked around. “Have you ordered yet?”

He shook his head, closing his sketch pad. “I had been waiting for you.”

“Have you eaten here before?” she asked.

He nodded. “I eat here quite often. I discovered this place based on a recommendation from someone and I grew to enjoy the food very much. I come here for quite a few meals, for both breakfast and lunch.”

“What would you recommend, then?” she asked.

“It depends,” he asked. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Something fruity,” she said after a moment’s thought.

He grinned. “There is Bananas Foster French Toast and the Banana Pancake. I have discovered the Banana Pancake with peanut butter, cream cheese and pecans added to it is unusual but quite appetizing.”

Allison chuckled. “I may stick with the French toast,” she said. “What are you going to get?”

“Most likely the corned beef hash with a biscuit and a side of grits and cheese.” He tilted his head slightly. “If you are craving fruit, you can add a plate of seasonal fruit as well.”

“I don’t want the meal to be hideously expensive,” she said.

He appeared a bit embarrassed, giving a slight cough. “I doubt I will need to worry about money for quite some time,” he said. “There’s no need to worry about the cost of the meal.”

“So I take it your lucky day was very lucky indeed?” she asked.

“I may have won three businesses and over six million dollars,” he said, looking even more embarrassed.

Her eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Two of the businesses have already been sold at a hefty price, so I have even more money,” he said. “But one of them I kept and will refuse to sell, when I saw it up close.” He picked up a napkin and played with it. “In Lawrence, there was a place that was dear to me, an inn that was run by my friends Éponine and Enjolras. I do not know if you knew them when you were there?”

“They don’t sound familiar,” she said. “I mean, not in Lawrence. But…are they from Les Misérables?”

He nodded. “That was part of the reason we had bonded, by being from roughly the same period of time in history, and the same place. When I was in Lawrence, after…my sister and her husband were taken by the Seal, I couldn’t stay at the Complex, so I moved into their inn. It was a home for me. One of the businesses I won in the card game, the exterior and layout is exactly the same. The interior is different, but structurally, it is nearly identical but for a few changes. It was almost like coming home.”

“You must be quite pleased,” she said with a warm smile.

“I am,” Armand said with a smile. “I decided I will run it as Éponine ran her inn, having it open to anyone displaced who wants to stay there long term but also opening it to non-displaced. And I think I will leave the day to day operation of the airline to Martin as he sees fit, as that is his passion, and make the inn my primary concern.” He ducked his head slightly. “I only hope I can do Éponine proud.”

“I think you’ll do just fine,” she said, reaching over to pat his hand. “Have you thought of a name for the inn yet?”

“Qui Vivra Verra,” he said with a grin.

“That phrase has a few different definitions,” Allison said. “Which one are you wanting it to mean?”

“‘Live and learn,’ I think,” he said. “Or possibly ‘What will be will be.’”

“That’s hard,” she said, thinking. “I think you should go with the second meaning. That’s a very New Orleans thing to have it mean.”

“I suppose,” he said, tilting his head. Then he gave her a wide grin. “”I’m glad you’re here, Allison. I do not know what I would do without you.”

She gave him a wide smile in return. “I’m glad I’m here too, Armand.” She squeezed his hand one more time and then pulled her hand away as the waiter came up and they placed their drink orders. Even though she had had her worries and reservations, she was glad that they were friends. He was a good friend now, and he certainly made her time in New Orleans better, which she was quite thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> **TRANSLATIONS:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Vous avez l’air très agréable avec des lunettes sur. -** _You look very nice with glasses on._
> 
>  **Merci beaucoup. Vous avez l’air exquis aujourdhui. -** _Thank you very much. You look exquisite today._


End file.
